Dragon Riders of Pern
by sadisticmasochist kitsune
Summary: In the midst of Threadfall Kurama is badly scored. Escaping to Between he must confront his past in order to live on in the future.
1. The Unknown Child

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or McCaffrey

"talking"

'thinking'

Chapter One: The Unknown Child

Hiei flew through the barrier slightly in front of Kurama. He was watching Yusuke and Kuwabara fight when he heard Kurama yell. He looked back to see the wall of the tunnel cave in on the kitsune. A few seconds later Hiei landed by the two spirit detectives. Yusuke looked around, "Hey where's Kurama?"

"The tunnel swallowed and sent him somewhere else." Hiei said.

"Where else could he go?" Yusuke asked. Hiei only shrugged.

'I just hope he's alright.'

* * *

Late at night a young girl stood restlessly outside of Igen Caverns. Aramina watched her father struggle to harness Nudge and Shove to their wagon. Her mother, Barla, joined Aramina and seeing her husband's plight handed the girl her little sister Nexa.

"Watch her for me." Once the beasts were moving Nexa had woken up and squirmed to get down. Pell, her brother, walked alongside the wagon barely awake. The dray beasts plodded on hauling the wagon that held all their belongings. They reached the banks of the Igen River. Suddenly Barla stopped and squinting in the darkness walked a ways before crouching down.

"Dowell! Dowell come here." She called to her husband. Dowell joined his wife and stared at what had captured her attention.

"A child? Where did it come from? Do you suppose he wandered from the caverns?" Dowell asked.

"No he's not holdless. Look at his clothes. Their strange and no families missing a child."

"Red hair. A rarity around these parts. Any noble family missing such a child would send out to find him if he belonged to them. So he must be an orphan." Dowell mused.

"What are we to do? We can't leave him. Threadfall is coming! He'll die if we leave him. Unless Lady Holdless Thella herself doesn't find him and exploit the red hair."

"Then we take him with us." Dowell said.

Barla nodded and scooped up the small child. She went over to where Aramina and Pell were standing.

"'Mina carry him please. I have to help your father with the dray beasts." She said handing the child to her. Aramina settled the child on her back.

"He's so light. How old do you think he is?" Aramina asked.

"No more than three turns I believe."

After crossing the border between Igen and Lemos they traveled slightly slower pace. They traveled deep into the woods of Lemos, Aramina carrying the child who continued to sleep. As night fall drew near Dowell and Barla franticly searched for shelter. Entering a cave that Dowell deemed adequate Barla and Nexa set about fixing some dinner.

"What I wouldn't give for a cup of _klah_." Barla said brewing some watered down tea. "'Mina. Bring him here." Aramina went and knelt by the fire. Its orange light cast on the boy turning his hair a blood red color.

"Mama he hasn't wakened all day." She said laying him down. Worried Barla placed a hand on his head.

"He has a temperature." Barla said taking a blanket and wrapping it around the unconscious child. After giving her children a light supper she sent them off to bed. As they settled into the sleeping furs Dowell came to sit beside her and the child. Once he thought the children were asleep he turned to his wife.

"He's a small child. Is it possible he won't survive?" he asked.

"It doesn't seem too sever. So I don't see any reason why not. Hmm what should we call him? If we're going to keep him as our own he needs a name."

"Don't think about naming him until he survives. If he dies and you've named him, losing him will only be harder on you and the children."

"I like Raenel. It suits him." Barla said ignoring her husband's premonitions.

"You wish to name him after the dragonrider? Although you're right, like R'nel the Bronze he too has flame red hair. A rare occurrence then as it is now. Do as you please but wait on telling the children." Dowell said laying down Barla joining him after a moment.

* * *

The next morning the deadly Threadfall kept them inside the cave. Nexa and Pell sat at the entrance watching the guardians of Pern flame the deadly Thread.

"Dragonmen must fly, when Thread is in the sky." Dowell recited the age old idiom seeing the bursts of flame that charred the menace that threatened their existence. He turned back to his wife who kneeling over the child.

"How is Raenel?" he asked.

"He's gotten a fever sometime in the night." Barla said worriedly. Dowell walked over and sat down by Raenel.

"This isn't good. Thella following us and no money for a healer. Do you know what ails him?"

"No. I've not seen anything like this." Barla sobbed losing hope.

"Then I suppose al we can do is wait and see."

* * *

SMK: that is the intro. Any questions just ask. Review and tell me if this is worth doing. 


	2. An Unfortunate Incident

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Anne McCaffrey

"talking"

'thinking'

Chapter Two: An Unfortunate Incident

Barla worried over Raenel as his illness stretched on past a week. By this time a severe fever had set in causing Dowell to wonder if when he wakes how his memory will have been affected.

"I've never seen a child last so long wit a fever so high." Barla said amazed. Dowell crouched down next to his adopted son.

"That's because he's destined to be a dragon rider. Only they have inhuman strength."

Barla laughed at her husbands words. "He is only a child." She said as Raenel moved slightly. With a soft moan he opened his eyes for the first time since finding him a week ago.

"Look." Barla whispered awed. "His eyes are green." Dowell watched as Raenel sat up and glanced around studying the cave with interest. Dowell moved to sit in front of him as the three older children came in. Noticing that Raenel was sitting they rushed to their parents sides. Raenel turned his head to look at them but was stopped by Dowell as he placed his hands on either side of the child's face forcing Raenel to look only at him.

"What is your name?" Dowell asked. The child only stared at him, emerald eyes bright with a profound intelligence. A ghost of a memory flashed across his somber eyes before disappearingyet he did not speak a word.

Daunted Dowell tried again. "What is your mother's name?" he asked and once more was met with silence.

"Can Raenel not talk?" Pell asked. Dowell sighed, releasing Raenel.

"I don't know. What memory he had must have been lost from the fever. He's officially ours now. So you kids had better help take care of him." Dowell sternly informed the older children. Nexa and Pell immediately took Raenel's hands and pulled him up and started dancing in a circle.

"Now that he's hale shall we continue on to Ruatha?" Barla asked watching the children play. Aramina perked to attention at the prospect of finally going home. Dowell nodded as he watched Pell chase Raenel around in a circle. Abruptly Raenel fell, Pell and Nexa pausing behind him. The child staggered to his feet and took a few steps before sinking to the ground once more. It was then that Dowell noticed the pool of dark blood at the spot where he first fell. Dowell eyed the trail that went to Raenel's right foot where a steady stream of blood was pouring out on to the ground. His wife noticed and was up and running to him before Dowell could stand. Dowell squatted at the boys feet as Barla cradled him in her lap.

"'Mina get the numbweed and the strips of wher hide. And hurry. Nexa fetch me a bowl of the spring water."

"Barla hold him tight. Pell help her. We're going to have a time getting this out." Dowell stated examining the foot. A dagger shaped stone had been lodged into the bottom of the foot and when Raenel had tried to walk he forced the stone through his foot. There was a good two inches of stone protruding on either side. Aramina arrived and handed the salve and wraps to her father and winced when she saw the wound. She sat down and took hold of the left leg to hold him still while Pell held the right.

Dowell gripped the edges and pulled hard so as to get it out with as little pain. His hand slipped and he succeeded in only moving it out an inch. They all gripped reflexively then stared in wonderment as Raenel made no move nor sound.

"This must be causing him discomfort. Why isn't he reacting?" Dowell asked amazed. Barla didn't respond except to run her hand through the crimson locks.

"It doesn't matter right now. Just finish the job before it gets infected."

* * *

Hiei stood impatiently at the temple in Human World, waiting for Yusuke and Kuwabara to arrive and report their progress. He had scoured Demon World both physically and mentally with the aid of his Jagan Eye. There had been no trace of Kurama and he could only hope that the others had more luck. Hiei snapped out of his reverie as Yusuke came into view alone.

"No luck." Hiei stated by way of question as Kurama was not with him.

"None. We might as well go help Kuwabara seeing as Ningenkai is larger than the other two worlds."

Hiei nodded and both took off running towards the city.

"Hey Hiei." Yusuke said suddenly a thought occurring to him. "What if he wasn't just transported somewhere else? What if he's been obliterated?"

"Don't be stupid. Nothing like that has ever happened before so we'll find him." Hiei said before focusing on his task. However fear for Kurama's life spurred him on to greater speeds.

* * *

The next day found Dowell and his family packing to leave. Raenel sat quietly by a wall his foot bandaged and forbidden to move by his mother. After a bit they had successfully removed the stone but they were all unnerved by Raenel's silence.

"Lemos Hold is just a days journey from here. Perhaps we can get a proper healer there." Dowell said as Barla fetched the child.

"Momma I'll watch him." Aramina said reaching out for him. They set out to begin the long days trek to Lemos Hold.

* * *

The remaining Tentai regrouped once more at the temple to confess their lack of progress.

"He's not here?" Yukina asked worried for her red haired kitsune friend.

"No. but we're going to see if Koenma has anything on the matter. 'Cause if something's happened then Koenma has more to worry about then his father." Yusuke said.

'Yeah. He'll have _me_ to recon with.'

Hiei stood off to one side watching the heated conversation with disinterest yet inside he was anxious with worry.

* * *

Cultural Notes: some terms of interest

Hold: place where Lords live

hold: a place where common people live; originally cut into mountains and hillsides.

Between: an area of nothingness and sensory deprivation between here and there

Thread: (mycorrhizoid) spores indigenous to the Red Star, which descend on Pern and burrow into it, devouring all organic material they encounter; named for as seen falling they resemble silver thread

Red Star: Pern's stepsister planet. It has an erratic orbit

Turn: a Pernese year

Klah: a hot stimulating drink made of tree bark and tasting faintly of cinnamon

Numbweed: a medicinal cream which, when smeared on wounds, kills all feeling; used as an antiseptic

Pass: a period of time during which the Red Star is close enough to drop Thread on Pern

Weyr: a home of dragons and their riders

weyr: a dragon's den

Wherries: a type of fowl roughly resembling the domestic turkey of earth, but about the size of an ostrich.

* * *

SMK: I hope those notes will help clear some questions. Any other questions that were not answered feel free to ask. Please review and tell me your thoughts. Now for answers!

Sukini: For starters Hiei had never heard of the tunnel crush/obliterate anyone. Basically he guessed. Also at the time they just thought it was that he 'fell' out. As to their unconcern at the end of this chapter their a bit more worried seeing as they couldn't find him.


	3. The Dragonmen

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or McCaffrey

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**_Dragon thoughts _**

_Rider's thoughts to their dragons_

Chapter Three: The Dragonmen

Lemos Hold market was crowded, noisy, filthy, and it stank of refuse. Aramina strode warily down the street behind her mother. Her grip on Raenel tightened when her eyes caught the flash of wher-hide jerkin jackets that was symbolic to the dragonmen.

**_The child is close, F'nor. _**

A dragon's voice sounded in her mind. One of the dragonmen turned in her direction

_**Child! What is your name? **_

The voice called out, echoing in her mind. She fought her instincts that told her to answer the dragon's call. Aramina busied herself in making sure Raenel's bandages were still held in place.

"Mama. The warp's soaked again." She said noticing that the wound still continued to bleed freely.

Barla turned and took Raenel from her. Dowell held open the healers' door so that Barla could enter unhindered.

"Papa the dragonmen are looking for me." She whispered terrified.

"Don't worry. I'll find out why they are here." Dowell whispered back to soothe the girls' agitated nerves.

Aramina was of Ruathan bloodline and as such she inherited the ability to hear dragons. If Benden Weyr were ever to discover her hidden talent Aramina would be taken to Benden.

Dowell walked up to the healers' apprentice. "Excuse me, but, why are there dragonmen in Lemos?" he asked.

"Benden is on Search. Their queen, Ramoth, laid a clutch a while back and their due to hatch anytime." The apprentice said without looking up from his work.

"Search? Then there was a queen egg?" Dowell asked shocked.

"Yes. And if you'll pardon me but I have errands I have to run." The man said exciting from behind the counter. He walked over to the door and opened but stopped as there was a person in wher-hide jerkin standing in the way.

* * *

Hiei stood off to the side with Botan as they watched Yusuke and Kuwabara yell at Koenma.

"If he's not in any of the three worlds, then where is he?" Kuwabara yelled.

"I don't know! We sorta lost him." Koenma wailed cowering behind his desk.

"What do you mean 'lost him'? How can you loose someone?" Yusuke demanded.

"Er- Well you see George has a theory on that." Koenma said nervously.

The blue oni stepped forward obviously afraid of Yusuke's anger.

"T-the theory is-is that there are m-more than three worlds. It's believed that there are worlds in p-parallel di-dimensions." He stuttered.

"Oh? And does the theory state any suggestions on getting to these worlds?" Yusuke asked cracking his knuckles.

George gulped, "N-no." he squeaked.

* * *

The dragon man entered going straight to Dowell.

"Canth tells me one of your children called out to him." the man said.

"NO! I never called to a dragon!" Aramina wailed. The man looked over at her.

_**Yes she can hear me but she is not the one who yelled F'nor.**_

"F'nor?" she questioned.

The man slapped a hand on his thigh. "Have my manners gone Between? Forgive me, I'm F'nor rider of brown Canth and wingsecond at Benden Weyr." The man introduced as the healer came back with Raenel.

_**He's the one. That child is the one we heard screaming. **_

F'nor glanced at Raenel. "What happened to him?" he asked.

"A few days ago he was injured and now we can't seem to stop the bleeding."

"Does he talk?" F'nor asked.

"No lord, he hasn't yet." Barla said. F'nor became silent appearing to be lost in thought.

_Should we bring both of them? The girl is a perfect candidate for the queen and the boy eventually could be a candidate for a bronze._

_**Aramina and Raenel belong with us in a weyr.**_

_You must have trust in them to use their names Canth._

_**Aramina is kind and level headed. She will make a good weyrwoman. Raenel is simply intriguing. I cannot say why. **_

_Then the Search is over. _

F'nor turned to Aramina. "How would you like to ride Canth?" he asked.

"But what about my family?" she asked realizing the hidden double question.

"Aramina as a descendent of Ruatha, it is our duty to go." Barla said. "We'll be fine. Now that Fax is gone we can go back to our hold."

"Because Canth and all the other dragons on Pern heard him, Raenel should come with me. Of course he can live with you till he's older." F'nor said.

Barla looked to Dowell who nodded and F'nor led them back out into the market.

Shortly they passed through the stone archway that led into the lord's hold. The sight that greeted them was breathtaking. A large brown dragon stood next to a smaller blue one.

_**F'nor!**_

The mental shout echoing in Aramina's head. She climbed on the back of Canth behind F'nor. The rest of her family was divided among the other two dragons. Her mother handed her Raenel before going to the blue. Exaltation swelled as the great beast surged upward the powerful sinews bearing them aloft in to the sky. Her breath caught and she tightened her grip as Canth abruptly went Between.

The small group burst out in the full sunshine of Benden Weyr.

"Welcome to our home!" F'nor shouted.

* * *

SMK: Questions? Comments? Concerns? Feel free to ask anything. I hope this wasn't too confusing. I sorta hit a writers block. Anyway please review. 


	4. Ways of the Weyr

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or McCaffrey, however Raenel and the dragonrider, R'nel, are mine

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_**Dragon thoughts **_

_Rider's thoughts to their dragons_

Chapter Four: Ways of the Weyr

Aramina led Raenel into the Hatching grounds. She glanced around warily as the queen Ramoth was apt to be ill tempered closer to hatching. Noting the queen's absence Aramina walked onto the hot sands right up to the cluster of eggs.

"Look. See how many there are? Can you count how many Raenel?" the girl asked. She sighed when the boy made no sound. He stared at her, green eyes emotionless.

"Raenel listen. You may have forgotten but there are five types of dragons. Green, blue, brown, bronze and gold." Aramina started to explain. Then she saw how he came to attention at the mention of dragons. She smiled at his reaction and led him to the seats lining the Hatching grounds. During the past week people had seen how the silent boy always paid more attention when there was talk of dragons.

"Greens are the smallest followed by the blues then brown, bronze and gold. Green and gold are the females. The others are the males. Because the greens are fed firestone they are sterile so only the queens lay the eggs." She paused to see his reaction but he remained stoic.

"Usually bronzes mate with queens but occasionally browns will too. But not very often as they are much smaller than the queens and can't keep up with them in flight. When a queen mates the riders mate too. Then a couple weeks later the queen lays a clutch and the dragonriders go on Search to find riders to Impress the hatchlings." She stopped when she saw that she was losing his interest.

"Its obvious he doesn't understand so why don't you take your deadglow baby and go back to the hills?" remarked Keegan from the front of his pack of bullies.

"You're the one who doesn't understand!" Aramina yelled.

_They are being mean to her._

**_Who? _**The sleepy voice rumbled mentally.

_Keegan in the Hatching grounds is being mean to her._

**_Who are you that can talk to me?_** The dragon paused and receiving no answer shouted to Lessa, her rider. **_Lessa, weyrling fight in the Grounds._**

_On my way. _The answer came back. _Mnementh call F'lar to the Grounds. _A deep rumble answered the weyrwoman as she ran to the Grounds. Upon arriving she saw Keegan taunting Aramina and her little brother. Lessa stormed to the weyrlings and despite her diminutive stature she towered over the boys in a fiery rage.

"You _dare_ to fight around Ramoth's clutch? You're lucky she wasn't here or she'd…"

"Lessa let me deal with them." F'lar said cutting his mate off. With a hard glare F'lar led the delinquents out.

"Thanks Lessa." Aramina said. Lessa looked over at the girl, hands still on her hips.

"Don't thank me. Thank whoever alerted Ramoth."

Aramina nodded and following Lessa out she led Raenel to the dining hall.

* * *

Terms of interest

Hatching grounds/ Grounds- place where the queen lays the clutch. the hot sands keep the eggs warn and harden them for hatching

deadglow- numbskull, derived from glow

glow- stone that are used for illumination

weyrling- children that are weyrbred or are possible cannidates for Impressing

Impress- when a person and dragon join together mentally for a life long partnership

SMK: No Kurama's adoptive family are original characters. They are in 'The Renegades of Pern'™ and 'The Girl Who Heard Dragons'™. also the reason the Tentai weren't in this chapter is because they were mostly hitting their heads on the wall to come up with a solution to Kurama's disappearance. Questions, comments, concerns, flames? Leave a review and I'll try to answer as soon as possible.


	5. The Hatching

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or McCaffrey; however the name Raenel and the dragonrider, R'nel, are mine

A/n: I made up the legend of R'nel

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_**Dragon thoughts **_

_Rider's thoughts to their dragons_

Chapter Five: The Hatching

Aramina sat with her family, Raenel in her lap. She fidgeted with the long fiery locks as she listened to the harper sing the ballad of the flame-haired dragonrider. She knew that she really should pay attention for the fact that he was singing it in honor of her brother and the Hatching tomorrow.

"… Yet R'nel and Eolith made one last trip Between

We waited yet the fiery youth

and valiant bronze returned not

Our own life companions knew the truth

And the eerie mourning did they raise

To mark the passing of the brave."

The last chords faded, dieing away as the harpers' hands stilled over the lutes' strings. Aramina shifted the burden in her lap only to find that her brother had fallen asleep.

* * *

Hiei stood apart from Yusuke and Kuwabara. Black flames grew so that they covered him. The flames swirled around, licking the greenery to blackened char. Raising his right arm the bandages burned away revealing a tattooed dragon winding down his arm.

"Hiei you can't do this."

Ignoring Yusuke's warnings Hiei summoned forth Korkurhuya. With a vicious growl the black dragon rushed forth with a thunderous roar. It swirled around over their heads in tight figure eights.

"Find the fox. Find the kitsune, Kurama." Hiei shouted to the flaming dragon.

The dragon twisted over on itself and flew into the darkening sky. It vanished in the gloom on its way between the worlds.

* * *

Ramoth's pleased humming woke Aramina in the early morning. She sat up groggily, rubbing the sleep from her eyes before jumping up excited.

'The eggs are hatching!' she thought, running down the hall to where the rest of her family was staying until after the Hatching. Bursting into the room she pulled Raenel off the sleeping furs and twirled him around singing out.

"They're hatching! The eggs are hatching!"

"Then what are you doing in here? Go get ready 'Mina." Dowell reprimanded.

Aramina nodded and ran out of the room leaving a stunned Raenel standing in the middle of the floor.

"Come here." Dowell commanded the child as he roused the rest of the family. Herding the other two children he urged Barla to hurry. Once dressed he ushered them out and down to the Grounds. He spotted F'nor and headed over to the brown rider.

"Over there." F'nor said pointing to a section of seats. Once they were seated they saw a group of fifty boys in white robes surrounding the clutch of forty large mottled dragon eggs. Dowell turned to see the egg labeled as a queen and saw ten girls circling the lone egg. They were dressed in robes similar to the boys.

All at once the dragons humming increased in intensity as the first egg wobbled and cracked in half to reveal a bronze hatchling. The creature shakily took its first steps heading towards a boy with shaggy black hair.

Aramina glanced over at the shouts of triumph and saw Keegan become K'gan now paired with a bronze dragon. All too quickly the hatchlings were paired and led outside to have their first meal. Expectant eyes now rested restlessly on the last egg.

A hairline crack appeared followed by a larger sliver. A talon stabbed through and forced its way down widening the opening. A small muzzle thrust out. The dragon shoved the rest of its head through. There was a loud _crack!_ and the shell split neatly in two depositing a bronze on the warm sand. Awkwardly the ungainly hatchling stood and started towards Aramina. He stumbled up next to the girl and roughly shoved past. The little bronze continued on beyond the circle of stunned girls to advance on the stands.

"A bronze? Ramoth you said that it was a queen." Lessa demanded of her dragon.

_**So I was wrong. It happens to the best of us. But watch the kit, there is someone in the stands he wants.**_

"This is similar to what happened at your impression K'van." Lessa remarked to the bronze rider standing beside the weyrwoman. The young bronze rider nodded amazed at the turn of events. The little bronze stopped and shrieked up into the stands.

"It would appear that he has chosen a rider as well." Lessa said scanning the crowd to see who had managed to impress the dragonet.

She saw the red haired child fighting viciously to get away from his father's grip. Dowell's hands slipped and Raenel leapt free. He jumped the rows until he stood on the Hatching ground sands. Reaching the bronze he stepped close to him and wrapped his arms around his neck.

**_I'm Alioth _**the hatchling's voice sounded in Raenel's mind as the bronze wrapped his wings around the boy's small frame in a protective gesture. For a breath there was silence then in a silent agreement was made to separate the two. Dowell moved to pry the child from the dragons' embrace but the hatchling snapped his jaws at him.

F'lar ignored the little bronze's protests and pulled Raenel out. Straightening he backed away from the outraged hatchling. Alioth reared hissing at F'lar and made to charge when Lessa came forward.

"Stop it Alioth." she snapped at the dragon kit. Turning she faced her mate.

"I have never heard of an Impression happening so young. What do you make of it?"

"I- I do not know. We could try to re-impress the bronze to an older candidate." F'lar suggested.

"Iie! Nakare ketsu!" Raenel yelled squirming to escape F'lar's grasp. Shocked by the sound of the child's voice the weyrleader released Raenel. Free once again the child ran to Alioth. Upon his return Alioth quieted.

"No. It's too late for that. Raenel has impressed Alioth and the best action right now is wait and let time tell if the pairing will last." Lessa stated.

"There will be problems. And I charge you to come up with the solutions." F'lar warned watching the newly named R'nel and Alioth.

* * *

Cultural notes:

The contraction of a dragonriders' name is honorific to show the newly acquired status. For example Keegan becomes K'gan. Raenel becomes R'nel.

A weyrling is a new Impressed riding pair.

Weyrbred are those born and raised in a Weyr.

A candidate is those young people standing in a hatching.

SMK: I never answered why F'nor was performing the Search but there is no real reason. He wasn't the only one. He was just the only you saw. How about seven reviews before an up date? Questons? Comments? Concerns?

Fixed it. may not be able to have him ride a queen but never said the egg was queen. I get that from the fact that McCaffrey's descriptions were of 'large mottled eggs'. Also I didn't have the book for definitions so I had to recall from memory. Until next time.


	6. Mention of the Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or McCaffrey

a/n: if you have not already done so then **read** the last chapter. It is very important because certain events have changed.

"talking"

'thinking'

_**dragon thoughts**_

Chapter Six: Mention of the Past

A small red haired child ducked behind a stack of pots. Grinning mischievously he fingered the pouch tied to his belt that was now full of wherrie meat. Glancing around for Manora, he spied her talking to F'nor. Once her back was turned to show the wingleader something R'nel dashed out of the kitchen. He ran straight to his weyr without once looking back. Walking over to the slumbering bronze dragon, R'nel tapped lightly above one eyeridge.

"Wake up Alioth. We need to hurry before Lessa finds out." R'nel whispered urgently. The bronze dragon's eyelids raised to reveal a whirling many-faceted eye. Raising an angular head on a slender neck the young bronze stretched leisurely.

"Soukou Alioth-chan." In his haste he slipped back into using unknown words. Alioth stood, eyes rolling in amusement. The dragon knew of his friend's peculiarities yet he understood R'nel when he used this language. Inside the two were delighted to know something that no one else, not even Lessa who could hear all dragons, knew.

**_But I am hurrying._** The small dragon protested.** _And you can't call me 'little' anymore. Now I am bigger than you._**

"You have always been bigger, Alioth." R'nel stated as they left the weyr. "Come on we're running out of time." He whispered urgently.

* * *

An hour later and R'nel was once again running down the halls of Benden Weyr. This time he ran in the opposite direction towards Aramina's room. The fragile burden he carried shook in his hands shoeing the reason for his urgency.

"Alioth!" he called over his shoulder. The bronze grunted and sped up as he sensed the egg to hatch soon. Breathing heavily R'nel arrived at his sister's door and Alioth shouldered it open.

"Aramina!" he called his voice making the 'r' sound like an 'l'.

Smiling she went over to hug her brother but stopped when she saw the expression in his eyes.

"What is it?" she asked suspicious.

Excited the boy held out his prize and revealed a firelizard egg.

"From her Kaasan, 'Mina. I told Kogane that you wanted a dragon but you couldn't until Ramoth has another clutch and she won't rise for some time yet, so, I got this for you." R'nel said in a rush.

"All right, all right. Calm down R'nel." Aramina said taking the egg.

"But I can't onee-chan. The egg's going to hatch soon." He said.

Aramina quickly moved to the fire pit and placed the egg as close and she could and sat sown to wait.

"Who is Kogane?" she asked, turning to her brother.

"That's what I call her kaasan." R'nel said pointing to the egg.

"I see." She said turning back just in time to see a long crack appear in the shell. Alioth started humming the dragon song for birth as both R'nel and Aramina squirmed, unable to sit still in their excitement.

As a small head appeared Aramina glanced around quickly searching. R'nel saw and handed her the pouch full of wherrie meat. The firelizard stumbled forward on awakward legs screeching its hunger.

"Here little one. Here is some food for you." Aramina called softly to get the hatchlings attention, exuding waves of security to the little gold firelizard.

Turning her head to glance at R'nel she held out a strip of the meat to entice the firelizard.

"What shall I name her?" she asked as the hatchling edged closer.

"Hina." He answered simply.

Never taking her eyes off the queen she gently fed the firelizard.

"Hina… Hina." She murmured, softly stroking the queen. Once it was full it climbed into Aramina's lap and fell asleep. Finally she looked at R'nel to see a smile on his face.

"Why did you say Hina? I have never heard of such a name." Aramina asked confused.

"Because Hiei likes that name."

"Hiei?" the girl asked even more confused.

"Yes. Hiei." R'nel said standing.

"Wait… who is Hiei?" she asked as he turned to leave.

R'nel paused, "I don't…know." He said before running out the door with Alioth fast behind.

Aramina sat, stunned. She had never heard of a Hiei before but she was certain that whoever he was he had something to do with R'nel's former life.

* * *

SMK: See I didn't forget. Just had some problems with timelines and inspiration. Fyi McCaffrey's works are allowed. It's McKinley that isn't. How about five reviews before and update? Also I have some questions for anyone who thinks they are a 'Dragonriders'™ expert. 


	7. What Hiei Doesn't Know

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or McCaffrey; however the name Raenel and the dragonrider, R'nel, are mine

A/n:

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_**Dragon thoughts **_

Chapter Seven: What Hiei Doesn't Know

Hiei stood in a stone courtyard; red eyes scanning the lightening sky for signs of Korkurhuya. Behind him the temple door slid open to reveal Yusuke and Kuwabara. Unsure of how to approach the fire demon, they too stared into the sky.

"What do we do if the dragon doesn't find Kurama?" Kuwabara asked in a hushed voice.

"Nothing cuz it will find fox-boy." Yusuke whispered back just as quietly, knowing Hiei's reactions to doubt.

Hiei heard the near silent interaction but ignored it. He was sure his dragon would find the fox. Just as he believed Kurama was safe because there was someone watching the kitsune. However it was not worry that drove Hiei outside so early. The reason he was waiting here on this pre-dawn vigil was a dream.

_A small child ran through a stone hallway, a large reptilian creature beside him. The two paused before turning around a corner._

_"Alioth, is anyone coming?" the child questioned._

_**No. R'nel, do you know where we're going?** the dragon asked._

_"Of course. You should trust me." the child chided teasingly as he darted past the turn. Long talons clicked against the floor as the dragon scurried after his young friend._

_Sometime later the child and dragon stood atop the heights at the back of the Weyr. R'nel was facing to the south, the wind causing his hair to stream behind him. A soft keening reached his ears as the dragon came to stand next to him._

**_R'nel you need to get down before the watch dragon sees you._**

_The smile on the child's face disappeared just as the memory of black flames slipped from his mind. To his right a call grew louder. He bent down low and ran in a semi-crouch along the cliff face._

_**R'nel watch out! **the dragon kit shrieked as the rock face crumbled under the child's light weight. Just as R'nel slipped over the edge, young dragon jaws clamped on the scruff of his shirt. Sharp claws scrabbled to find a purchase on the rocks as Alioth also began slipping over the edge. In less time than it takes to blink, the sky was filled with shrieking firelizards. With at least twenty swirling around the child, the queen and seven of the bronzes all grabbed a mouthful of cloth and pulled up. Alioth and the eight firelizards finally managed to get R'nel back on the cliff._

_**R'nel! Are you all right? **the dragon asked anxiously as the child stood._

_"Of course! Nothing bad can ever happen." the child said confidently. He turned his attention to the firelizard queen. "Domo arigato." he said bowing._

_The little queen chirped and with a flutter of wings, she landed on R'nel's shoulder._

_"Ohayo Kogane-chan. How are the eggs?" the child asked, stroking her jaw with a finger. The queen responded with a feeling of pride and a flash of a picture of eggs hatching._

_"They hatch soon?"_

_The queen clicked her jaw as the other firelizards flew faster in a tighter circle._

_"That's good. Kudasai my onee-chan wants a dragon so could I take one of your eggs to her?" the child began, "Please, I promise 'Mina will take good care of her." the boy added when the queen shrieked in disapproval._

_The queen quieted, appearing to think, when she suddenly took off. R'nel winced as her sharp claws ripped through his thin shirt, cutting his shoulder. A picture flash showed R'nel climbing down the cliff into a small cave where rocking eggs were about to hatch. Smiling once more the child followed to bring his sister a dragon egg._

_Just before he woke up Hiei was able to see the child clearly. A child with long red hair and green, green eyes._

* * *

SMK: R'nel is he too young to have his own weyr or take part in the weyrling exercises. Timline for DRoPis two years after current threadfall after Lessa becomes weyrwoman. Jaxom is two turns 'years' to Kurama's five. No Cove Hold yet. The Southern Continent hasn't been though about yet.  
Third time writting this chapter. Computer went crazy and deleted the whole thing twice. Before that I was in the mountains for vaction.  
I'm asking for ten reviews before an update. So until later read and review.


	8. What Kurama Doesn't Know

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or McCaffrey; however the name Raenel and the dragonrider, R'nel, are mine

A/n: uh … nada mas. .

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_**Dragon telepathy **_

Chapter Eight: What Kurama Doesn't Know

_Hiei stood apart from two strange people. Black flames grew so that they covered him completely. The flames swirled around, licking the surrounding greenery to blackened char. Raising his right arm the bandages burned away revealing a tattooed black dragon winding down his arm._

"_Hiei you can't do this." one boy desperately called._

_Ignoring the taller one's warnings Hiei summoned forth a fiery black dragon. With a vicious growl the black dragon rushed forth with a thunderous roar. It swirled around over their heads in tight figure eights._

"_Find the fox. Find the kitsune, Kurama." Hiei shouted to the flaming dragon._

_The dragon twisted over on itself and flew into the darkening sky. It vanished in the gloom on its way between the worlds._

"_Hiei you idiot!" the taller one hollered, waving a fist in the fire demons direction._

"_Shut it." The other one growled, shoulder his friend into silence. "Hiei what you did…" the boy was cut off as the one addressed as Hiei growled. _

"_Hiei, listen, all I'm saying is that you shouldn't have wasted your energy like that." The boy continued, determined to get his point across._

"_Yeah? And what would you have me do? Sit around and wait for his soul to appear in Rekai? Kurama means more to me than that." Hiei said harshly, turning abruptly he headed back inside._

"_Hiei I'm not saying wait for him to die. Just wait for a better opportunity to find him." The boy quickly called out._

"_Hn." Hiei paused, "I know what I'm doing." He finished before entering the temple. _

"_Arg... baka Kurama." The other boy growled behind Hiei's back._

R'nel sat up, his breathing heavy as the memory was still fresh in his mind. The small red haired child glanced around the weyrling barracks before stopping his gaze on Alioth. The bronze dragon was still asleep as were the rest of the recent hatchlings and their riders.

The young dragon rider slipped silently from the bed, standing at the foot. With a last parting glance at the slumbering bronze, R'nel began walking away. Passing a certain bed R'nel smiled softly in amusement to himself on the occupants behalf. Keegan, or K'gan as he had been for the past five months, was sprawled haphazardly across the bed, snoring loudly.

'I may be small but Alioth is big enough for my size that I can ride him' R'nel thought. At five months to R'nel's five and a half turns Alioth was proportionally big enough for the boy to sit on the dragon's back without hurting the bronze. Something Alioth liked to do, especially when K'gan and his group were around.

'He's probably just doing because he can.' the young Rider thought. 'And also to annoy K'gan. Not, of course, that I mind." he continued on ruefully. With one last emotionless glance at the sleeping form, R'nel quickly left the barracks.

Once out in the predawn darkness, R'nel furtively glanced around for the wyer leaders and his sister. The day after Aramina received Hina, F'nor came to him in the dining hall. The wing second had led him to a room. Inside, he saw both of the weyrleaders and Aramina. Lessa had questioned him more about Hiei. He could tell them no more than what he had told Aramina. Lessa told him, "As soon as you remember anything come find us, okay?" So, when he first had that dream, he went to find them.

He told an attentive weyrwoman almost every detail to his dream. Some unexplainable feeling caused him to withhold the part with the dragon. Ever since he started them, they always seemed to know and question him. Evidently he acted different, more thoughtful.

"It's the same dream." R'nel muttered. "They don't need to know when I dream." he rationalized.

The small flame haired Rider quickly made his escape to the Heights. R'nel ran swiftly along the edge, dodging the watch dragon's sight as he searched for Kogane's nest. Peering over the edge he saw the opening and climbed down the cliff face. The firelizards stirred from their rest when R'nel sat on the ledge of the small cave.

Kogane lay at his side curling up to his warmth. Feelings of concern flowed from her as she sent a picture of Alioth followed with an sense of question.

"Alioth is back at the barracks sleeping." R'nel explained.

By this time the rising sun spread color though the lightening horizon. Black tendrils of shadow defiantly clung to the edges of rocks, raising up new memories. A scowling face and black flames flashing in his mind reminded him the reason to his flight from the barracks.

"Stop it!" he shouted standing up. "I don't know who Hiei is!"

At his sudden outburst the firelizards woke. Their shrieks as they flew from the cave shattered the early morning stillness. Kogane worriedly circled around his head. With a resigned sigh he reached out his arm and the little queen perched on his shoulder.

"Gomen nasai Kogane-chan. It's just that's all anyone asks me and I can't answer." R'nel apologized as he petted the firelizard. "I don't know who Hiei is but I'm pretty sure he is important.

The little golden firelizard hummed loudly. A picture of herself with the hatchlings crossed his mend's eye.

"My father? No… I don't think he's my… perhaps a brother?" R'nel groaned, burying his face in his hands. Then abruptly he sat up with a smile.

"You don't think he could be my sister do you?" he questioned teasingly. At Kogane's snort he started laughing.

"I wasn't serious." he managed once his laughter died. "But I do wish he would either tell me who he is or leave me alone. Hm… I wonder who those other people were that Hiei was with." Straightening he turned to watch the rest of the sun rise. Once the sun was fully risen R'nel turned and crawled farther in the small cave. With a small sigh R'nel curled up on his side. Within moments the young dragonrider was sound asleep.

* * *

SMK: Gomen but I had a sudden surgery and I hadn't finished the chapter. Then after I recovered the laptop I borrowed crashed and erased the whole thing. So you get stuck with this one cause I can't remember how the original went.

On a different note I read something funny in the paper. Cockroaches are smarter than worms but dumber than bees. So…we only have to fear an invasion from the bees and cockroaches.

So until next time, read and review please.


	9. Threadfall

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or McCaffrey, however Raenel and the dragonrider, R'nel, are mine

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_**Dragon thoughts **_

_Rider's thoughts to their dragons_

A/n: this takes place a 'turn' later. R'nel (Kurama) has been going to the cliffs since to escape.

Chapter Nine: Threadfall

Pots and pans clattered in the cavern. The dull sounds crashing around the small red haired child. He sat curled in a dark corner, head buried in his arms. Manora glanced over at R'nel as he sulked by himself. The headwoman gave a small sad smile before turning back to her work. 'F'lar shouldn't have come down so hard on him.' she thought.

After his latest disappearing act, R'nel had been forbidden to leave the Bowl. A punishment that was not strongly backed by the weyrwoman, Lessa. Grabbing a cup of _klah_ Manora turned to walk over to the young bronze rider, only to find he had vanished once again.

"That child." she muttered before an aide called for her.

* * *

R'nel walked down the dimly lit corridor behind the kitchens. He steered clear of the other children, keeping well within the shadows. He didn't know where he was going but he knew he had to get away from Manora. She kept giving his looks of pity and he couldn't explore with Alioth. 

Eventually he came to a small crack in the back of the Hatching Grounds. Pressing his face against the split in the rock, R'nel allowed the cool air wash over him. Just as he was about to leave R'nel noticed F'lar and F'nor enter the Grounds. Intrigued the rider of Alioth watched as the brothers walked to the back of the Grounds, followed closely by the weyrling master.

"Is this place quiet enough?" F'lar asked suddenly.

"Yes," the man answered, "This is about the weyrlings." he started.

Both bronze and brown rider exchanged a look.

"Has something happened?" F'nor asked concerned.

"NO! No, nothing has happed." the man was quick to reassure. The two stood, waiting for him to explain.

"Threadfall is tomorrow and I feel the new riders are ready to fly Thread."

"But?" F'lar encouraged.

"But I don't think R'nel is ready. Alioth is but not his rider."

"I was not planning on sending him." F'lar said. "We need the firepower Alioth has but we need mature riders more. I will not risk them."

The weyrling master nodded, opening his mouth to speak.

"However," F'lar cut him off, "R'nel needs more training to catch up or perhaps we could put him in the next clutch."

"If this is all, we should prepare for Threadfall and worry about R'nel after. When we have more time and less on our minds." F'nor said.

The three riders began walking back out as R'nel turned and ran blindly from the harsh reality.

* * *

Two lone figures warily crept into the dark firestone mine. Glancing around they quickly snuck inside.

**_R'nel why don't we wait for tomorrow to get firestone with the others?_**

_They aren't going to let us fly Thread. _

_**WHAT! But I can fly. We've been practicing with the others. Why not?**_

_What does it matter? I can fight Thread too. I've seen what it can do._

Wordlessly R'nel pulled a cloth sack off Alioth's back. Walking silently to the cart filled with the phosphorous bearing rock, he began filling his little sack. After a few minuets of hurried pilfering, R'nel stepped back. Grinning he showed the full sack to the bronze dragon.

"There. Do you think that is enough?" the boy whispered excitedly. The dragon nodded then opened his mouth to grip the sack with his teeth. Disappearing _between_, the young bronze left to stash the firestone.

* * *

Early morning sunlight streamed down on the swarm of milling dragons and their riders. R'nel slipped his way past countless riders on his way to the back of the group. He just hoped he could get there before…. 

"Look! It's the deadglow baby." a taunting voice sneered. R'nel turned to face the one person he dreaded meeting more than an irate weyrwoman. K'gan flanked by his group of friends.

"We're going to fight Thread and we're down one capable dragon. You're so pathetic that F'lar won't even send you to the leading edge." K'gan taunted. Alioth came up then, eyes whirling red in anger. K'gan took one look at the bronze before continuing to degrade R'nel.

"Alioth must have been too confused with hunger to have looked to you."

Tears sprang unbidden to R'nel's eyes but the hurtful words only served to strengthen his resolve to follow through with his plan. With a growl Alioth leapt forward to be blocked by another bronze. F'lar and Lessa arriving quickly to the scene, alerted by the commotion.

"When we get back there is going to be a serious discussion with you two." the weyrleaders said pointing from R'nel to K'gan. Keeping his aim on K'gan, F'lar continued, "You get with your wingleader."

Alioth returned to his rider's side.

_**I chose you R'nel. I was not confused. I could not love you more than I do.**_

R'nel nodded and threw his arms around his dragon's neck, a few small tears dripping down.

**_Besides, I think Sephiroth was confused by hunger to look to his rider._**

R'nel laughed and crawled up to sit in the dip between two of Alioth's neck ridges.

_K'gan is mean and I never did anything to him._

_**I think that is just how Sephiroth's rider is. Besides, you have me and I have you. And I will always be here with you. What more could you want? **_

At that moment F'lar gave the signal to go _between_ and in an instant the mass of dragons winked out of existence. The next instant Alioth and R'nel went _between_. They burst out to slide smoothly between a blue and a brown.

In the distance a faint sheen of sliver marred the crystal blue sky. The rain of terror had begun. The leading edge fanned out on both sides and was almost upon them before F'lar noticed R'nel. There was nothing he could do except hope they made it through the Fall.

Long streams of pale trailed hungrily down. Alioth's head swerve back to take a mouth full of firestone. Chewing and swallowing the bronze swooped to flame at a tangle of Thread. Ecstatic at charring Pern's sworn nemesis both rider and dragon roared. A split second of inattention was all it took for thread to sneak past.

The pale streamer landed on R'nel's arm and immediately began devouring him. Screams of pain tore from his throat and Alioth vanished _between_.

* * *

SMK: So sorry for the long wait. I'm not going to be able to update very often but I will never abandon this fic. 

Many people have said something about this being yaoi. Please review if you want it to be HieiKurama or not. Any other questions just ask.

Terms of interest:

Leading Edge: the front edge of Threadfall

Look to: impressed by


	10. Lessons Begun In Between

Disclaimer: refer to the first chapter.

I hope you all enjoy this chapter and hopefully I can get the next one up soon.

"talking"

'dragon to rider'

* * *

Chapter Ten: Lessons Begun In Between

Freezing darkness pressed in on dragon and rider, the absolute cold killing the feasting Thread. Shattering into small slivers, it disappeared into the void. The cold of _between_ seeped in the bronze rider's skin. R'nel gripped the wher straps tighter, the straps digging into his hands. Panic rose in his throat choking off a voiceless scream. With hands unfeeling and eyes unseeing, his heart pounded in silence.

_A small boy crouched in the shadows of an archway. Gazing out into the large courtyard of the training grounds lit by early morning light he saw the weyrling master instructing the new riders. Bright green eyes narrowed in concentration as he strained to hear the lesson._

"_The wing formation is important to maintain. Vital, even. What is one reason why?"_

"_To keep the dragons from flying into each other?" a blue rider ventured forth his guess, one hand moving to rest on his dragon's neck. The weyrling master nodded in approval. _

"_That is the most obvious reason. Any other guesses?" he said, looking around. The boys shifted uneasily and avoided meeting his gaze._

"_The wing formation is most of all to stop Thread. It prevents any Thread from slipping though and burrowing. Staying in formation also greatly reduces injury, either from a dragon's flame or Thread score. If a Thread ever lands on you or your dragon go _Between_. The absolute cold kills it and also will numb the pain. Knowing your position and those of the rest your wing prevents a collision on the return."_

_The weyrling master paused in his lecture. He raised his right arm bent at the elbow, hand clenched in a fist. Behind him, a brown dragon appeared with a blast of cold air of _Between.

"_To achieve all this is to make use of the dragon's greatest ability. The ability to disappear and instantaneously reappear in the same or a different place. If or when you or your dragon gets hit go immediately to _Between_. Then come back. Keep in mind where the rest of your wing mates are."_

"_Make sure you come back." The sentence was stressed, driving the importance of the statement. Weyrling master settled his heavy gaze on each of the young riders in turn._

"_So how do we accomplish this feat? Imagine your destination. Picture it clearly in your mind and then show it to your dragon. You will do this through the bond you share. From there your dragon will take you into and out of _Between._ The length of time spent in _Between_ should take no longer than the time it takes to cough three times."_

_As the weyrling master moved among the young riders his path brought him closer to the boy's hiding place. His green eyes shining in determination, R'nel rushed to find Alioth._

* * *

_Boy and dragon swiftly ran down an unused corridor. Sharp talons clicking against the stone floor the only sound in their otherwise silent passing. Finally reaching their intended destination the two figures burst through the doorway of a weyr. No longer able to contain his excitement the boy bounced on his feet, clear laughter echoing off the stone walls. _

"_Finally we can prove to F'lar that we are dragonmen!" R'nel yelled as he climbed up the bronze's side to sit in the harness. _

'_I am not sure about this R'nel.' Alioth murmured, unease coloring his words. 'We have never flown before. Perhaps we should wait.'_

"_NO! Let's go now while we still have the chance." _

_Dragon and rider moved to the opening of the weyr. Alioth's talons gripped the cliff edge. With a final cry of 'lets go!' Alioth launched into the air and vanished from sight._

_The chill of _Between_ shocked R'nel and he lost the image in his mind. The absence of all sensation sending waves of panic coursing though him._

'_Get out! Get out!' he screamed silently._

'_Three!' roared Alioth as they burst out from _Between_ into the warm afternoon sunlight._

"_Afternoon? It was morning when we left. Alioth, where are we?" R'nel asked fearfully, twisting to look around the unfamiliar surroundings. Alioth too swiveled his head to peer around._

'_I- I don't know.' The dragon confessed._

* * *

SMK: T.T... I no longer have the books to use as a reference. Please review.


End file.
